1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device system in which a first device and a second device communicable with the first device are controlled on the basis of control data from a data providing unit, such as a host apparatus, and to a control method of an electronic device system.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-324387 discloses a printing system that prints a color patch on a recording sheet in order to perform setup such that a printer, which performs printing on the basis of print data transmitted from a host apparatus, can perform printing with colors corresponding to a desired color space. The printing system includes a color measuring device that performs color measurement for the printed color patch. The color measurement result of the color measuring device is analyzed by the host apparatus and is reflected in a subsequent print condition.
When the color measuring device as the second device performs color measurement for the patch recorded on the recording sheet, it is necessary to control the operation position of the color measuring device so as to be adjusted to the recording position of the patch. In this case, the recording position of the patch on the recording sheet changes depending on the position of the recording sheet. Accordingly, it is necessary to detect the position of the recording sheet.
JP-A-2003-72964 discloses a recording apparatus that detects a position of a recording sheet. In this recording apparatus, a counter counts a paper feed amount from when a sensor detects the front end of the recording sheet in a transport direction, thereby managing the position of the recording sheet in the transport direction.
A recording apparatus is also known in which misalignment of a recording sheet in a paper width direction is detected on the basis of a detection result of a sensor, and control for correction of a recording position is executed on the basis of the misalignment in the paper width direction (for example, JP-A-2005-199542 and JP-A-11-48556).
When a user specifies the print position of the color patch on a setup screen of the host apparatus with an input device, a patch recording position is defined by a coordinate system on the paper (for example, a coordinate system with a corner of a paper area as the origin). The host apparatus decides the operation position of the color measuring device on the basis of the setup information, and generates a command (for example, a command CCR(Xo)) in which a value Xo represents the decided operation position. In this case, the value of the command becomes the value of the coordinate system on the paper.
For example, as described in JP-A-2005-199542 or the like, in the printer in which control for correction of the recording position in accordance with the misalignment of the recording sheet in the paper width direction, when color measurement is performed by using the color measuring device, even if the recording sheet is misaligned in the paper width direction, the patch can be recorded at the recording position as specified by the coordinate system on the paper. However, the operation position of the color measuring device specified by the coordinate system on the paper is misaligned with the patch recording position due to the misalignment of the recording sheet. As a result, the color measuring device performs color measurement at a position misaligned with the patch recording position, and accordingly color measurement accuracy is deteriorated. When the recording position is not corrected, if the value of the operation position is specified by the coordinate system on the paper, the operation position of the color measuring device is misaligned with the patch recording position due to the misalignment of the recording sheet. In the above description, the electronic device system in which the first device is the printer and the second device communicable with the first device is the color measuring device has been described, but an electronic device system having a different combination has the same problem.